Unbroken
by rayvern
Summary: Inspired by XxMyth MakerxX's fanfic "Unwarranted Lesson". A short continuation.


Inspired by XxMyth MakerxX's fanfic "Unwarranted Lesson". A short continuation.

Warnings: non-con, chocking, angst

_"The whole point of this exercise, my little Akihito, is that you no longer have the pleasure of being asked." -from XxMyth MakerxX's fanfic "Unwarranted Lesson"_

Akihito rubbed his neck absently where Asami had choked him. He couldn't continue to live like this, controlled and locked away like an animal, still hoping for some hint of the warmer feelings they used to share. Akihito's hope was worse than the physical injuries or pain Asami inflicted. He didn't even know what he had done wrong, what was so terrible that Asami treated him this way. A year was long enough, way too long to hold on. It's time he stopped hoping and take back control of his own life. Nobody, not even the one he loved, would break him.

He needed a plan and fast. Once he return to the prison of an apartment, he'll have less chance of escape. He eyed the guard Asami left behind and sighed.

He sat up and walked towards the attached bathroom. The guard stood up and followed him.

Akihito glared at him while standing by the door of the bathroom. "Are you going to follow me in too?"

"Asami-sama said-"

Akihito slammed the door in his face and locked it. He'll probably pay for it later when Asami finds out, but to hell with it; he's been paying for a year anyway.

The bathroom had a small window, too small for him to fit through and escape. He did his business, washed his hands and went back to bed, ignoring the guard. A hospital was stocked with drugs. If only he could get his hands on a tranquilizer or sleeping drug or anesthetic...

He was discharged the next day, his hand still bandaged. Asami did not come but the guard escorted him back to the tiny apartment which was his prison. After the guard locked him in and left, Akihito went to the bathroom and took out the two syringes he had appropriated from the hospital. He hid them separately and decided to rest a while as he felt drowsy from the painkillers. He laid on the futon and drifted off.

He woke to hands trailing down his body, already half aroused. "Asami?" he said sleepily, opening his eyes but his world remained dark. The touches stopped and he reached out blindly but realised he can't, his hands were tied. "Asami?"

Fingers traced his lips, entered his mouth, and withdrew, wet with his saliva. A hand gripped his hair, tilting his head up and something hard, warm and musky pressed against his mouth. He twisted his head away and received a harder yank by his hair. Pained, he gasped, and got a mouthful of cock. As it started fucking his mouth, he tried to remember to relax his throat, tried to breathe through his nose, tried not to chock. Then fingers pinched his nose. Tears stung his eyes as he ran out of air, kicking, scrabbling fiercely to breathe. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, hot come flooded his mouth and the hands released him. He chocked and coughed and gasped for air, scrambling away from the monster he couldn't see until he backed into a wall. Heart beating fast, he waited, tense like a cornered animal. He heard the door open and close, a click of the lock turned.

He's gone? Akihito sat curled against the wall, silent tears wetting the blindfold. Bastard.

"Crying because you missed me?"

He jumped at the voice, so close to him. "I thought you left." He wished Asami had left.

A chuckle. "Why would I? I haven't had my turn yet."

Shocked, Akihito did not resist as Asami pulled him up and bent him over the couch, barely preparing him before he fucked him without lube. The burning pain was distant in his mind as he thought about the implications of Asami's words.

"I own you. Earlier was only a taste of what will happen if you don't behave, pet. The blindfold and hand tie will remain until you learn your place."

Later, alone in the dark, ice spreading through his blood, Akihito wondered who the first man was, whether Asami was watching them earlier, whether it would happen again. Asami obviously did not care anymore if he would whore him out. He wondered why it hurt so much.

Blindfolded, there was even fewer things he could do to occupy himself. Asami had given him a controller with buttons to press to alert someone to come when he was hungry, or needed the bathroom. He had thrown it away in anger so it was lying around the room somewhere. He slept, mostly, ignoring the hunger pangs. When he was awake, he would remind himself of who he is, mentally repeating sentences like 'I am Takaba Akihito. I am a photographer. My friends are Kou and Takato. I am going to escape.'

Still, it was difficult not to go crazy and break down. Sensory deprivation and dehumanization could do that.

Despite not using the controller, someone did come by three times a day to feed him and let him use the bathroom. He learned not to be stubborn and ate. Because otherwise Asami would feed him when he was here and Akihito couldn't take it, the imagined gentleness that resulted from past memories juxtaposed with the present reality.

Asami came every night. Sometimes he would not speak at all and Akihito would wonder if it was Asami or some other man touching him, fucking him. He did not linger on those thoughts long; he couldn't, not if he wanted to remain sane. He complied with Asami's orders, shutting away his feelings and pride, focused only on mental survival and escape.

Finally, after what seemed like a month, Asami removed the blindfold and hand tie. Akihito sat kneeling, rubbing his wrists absently. His eyes were not used to the light but it was not so bright that it hurt.

Asami sat on the couch, legs apart. "Come here."

He crawled the distance (because that was one of the first few lessons he learned), swallowing the humiliation and keeping his gaze down. Asami threaded his hand through Akihito's hair as he knelt in front of him, and pressed his face towards his erection. Obeying the silent command, he undid the man's trousers, pulled out his cock and sucked him off. Once upon a time, he would have taken his time, savoured the taste and texture, trying to test the man's control. Now, he's just going through the motions, not thinking, not feeling. Later, he rode Asami, face to face but he kept his gaze on the man's neck, hands braced not on his chest but at the side of the couch. They came together and he hated that he still can't control his body's reaction. His body felt limp after the orgasm but he held himself upright and tense even as Asami held him close to him, stroking his hair and his back. In the face of this tenderness which was a cruel parody of what they had, Akihito could feel the tears threatening to fall and bit his lips until he tasted blood.

"You did well, pet."

A sword through his heart, a reminder that he was nothing. Not beloved, not even Akihito, just pet.

"Thank you, master," he said, because praises were expected to be acknowledged.

Escape, when it came a few days later, was surprisingly anticlimactic. Asami had grown complacent and let his guard down around Akihito, allowing Akihito to inject him with the tranquilizer he stole from the hospital. Asami's eyes widened and he gripped his wrist so hard he was afraid he'd break it. But his grip loosened after a moment and he went limp. Staring at the handsome face of the man he both love and hate, Akihito whispered hollowly, "Bastard. I should kill you."

But he only took the room's key, some money and Asami's handphone, re-locking the door as he left, running out the back way in case someone was keeping watch. He flagged a cab and got in, telling the driver "Chinatown."

He scrolled through the phone contacts and dialed Feilong. A few rings later, someone answered,"Asami? Why-"

"Is this Feilong?" he interrupted.

"Takaba?" The question was puzzled.

"Remember your offer on the ship? I need your help to get out of Japan as soon as possible."

"What happened?"

"I can't explain now but it's a matter of life and death. Please," he said desperately.

Silence- shit, he hadn't considered that Feilong may not help him- then, "Ok, meet Yin at Crystal Hall in Chinatown. He'll take care of things."

"Thank you," he said, relief and heartfelt gratitude in that reply.

"See you soon."

On the way there, he stopped by the roadside to get a knife and some black cloth. Staring at the wrist with the microchip, he hesitated. He took a deep breath and cut in deeply, twisting the knife to cut away the flesh. Fuck. He gritted his teeth against the pain and focused on breathing. He wrapped a cloth around the cut out piece and threw it out the window. The cloth underneath his wrist soaked up the warm blood, the air inside the cab filling up with smell of rust and metallic iron. He ignored the driver's shocked exclamations, wiped off the excess blood and tied a thick strip of cloth around it. But the bleeding wasn't stopped and the cloth slowly soaked through.

"Shut up and drive," he said.

"You should go to the hospital."

"No! Just drive to Chinatown Crystal Hall."

The driver stopped protesting but kept glancing at him out of the rear view mirror. "We're here."

"Thanks." He gave him a ten thousand yen note and staggered out. He saw Crystal Hall was just ahead, and walked quickly towards it, looking around to make sure no one was following him. Nearing the entrance, his vision started to blur. By now, some passers-by had noticed the trail of blood drip dripping down his hand and along the street. He blinked away the white edges and forced himself forward. He stumbled. Someone caught him. Faintly, he thought he heard someone scream.

"Get Yin. Crystal Hall. Feilong help."

Akihito regained consciousness but did not open his eyes, using the time to gather his thoughts, feeling the aches in his body. The last thing he remembered was collapsing outside a shop front in Chinatown and asking for Yin or Feilong. He wondered if he succeeded or would wake to find Asami sitting in a corner of the room like the demon who never left.

Incense, he smelled incense. Daring to hope, he opened his eyes. The room was dark, in red and gold and oriental furnishing. A man with long black hair stood by the window, looking outside. He sat up slowly.

"Feilong."

The man turned and walked towards him. "You're awake. What happened?"

"Are we in Hong Kong?" he asked.

"Yes."

Feeling slightly safer, he asked, "Did you tell Asami about me?"

Feilong studied him carefully."Do you want me to?"

"No!" his reaction was immediate, panicked.

Feilong sat on the side of the bed."I didn't inform him. But he may already know."

Cold fingers clenched his heart. "Will you help me?"

"Did he do this?" Feilong picked up his bandaged wrist. "The gorge was quite big."

Tears prickled his eyes but he shook his head. "I did it. To get the tracking microchip out. But I don't know if it worked."

"What happened?"

Akihito tried to speak but chocked up at the memories. It still hurt to think about it. He wished he could cut off his feelings as decisively as he did the microchip. He dug his nails into his hands. The physical pain grounded him and finally he said,"He thinks I betrayed him but wouldn't tell me what he thought I did. One day I came back from a friend's place, and he was all furious and cold. He locked me in a small apartment with the barest necessity, and came by to 'instruct' me whenever he pleases. For a year, I saw no one and had no interaction with anyone but him. He even had me microchipped like an animal." His narration was toneless and detached, belying the unsaid horrors and emotional scars of that confinement. He did not mention the period of 're-education' after his attempted suicide. He couldn't.

Feilong hugged him, gently stroking his back. He tensed momentarily but relaxed into the embrace, putting his arms around the man's back. It was so warm he could cry. He hadn't had anyone touch him without coldness or violence for so long.

Feilong swiped his thumb across Akihito's cheeks to wipe away tears he didn't realise was falling.

"Sorry," Akihito whispered, rubbing his eyes furiously, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Shh... it's ok," Feilong said, and held him until he fell asleep.

-end-

I was feeling angsty after reading "Unwarranted Lessons". This is the result. Somehow it wasn't as angsty as I'd expected.


End file.
